


Cafe Au Titan

by Xbellezax



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbellezax/pseuds/Xbellezax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all began with an “ah-ha!” yesterday and yet suddenly today they were all standing around in the most ridiculously frilly, girly, old fashioned maid’s dresses Levi had ever laid his eyes on. Sure he enjoyed being clean and cleaning but this wasn’t at all how he imagined that to be.<br/>The only person who didn’t seem to give a damn about the whole situation was Eren, as he just sat on his bed smiling, running his hands down the frilly material. No, he wasn’t just not giving a damn about it he was fucking enjoying it of all things. But he did look hot with his hand cuffed to the pole of the bed due to his shifting yesterday. Jean, and Marco had the uniforms on too.<br/>(Smut ensures. This will be a series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe Au Titan

Sighing, Jean walked over to the table full of waiting customers and cringed at his current outfitting of a frilly maid’s outfit with lace stockings, garters and lace panties and lingerie. It was all part of this fundraiser they were doing. 

The rules were simple. Jean, Eren, Marco, Levi, and Mikasa all wore “sexy” maid’s dresses. Whoever got the most hoots and hollers in that restaurant (they kept tally) while serving customers during that week would not have to wear the maids outfit the next week and so on. Marco, and Jean and Eren and Levi were couples. Kinky couples who were taking advantage of the short thong like underwear that showed their entire ass if they bent over enough by dropping various things on purpose. This proved to make working at the small diner much more interesting than intended.

The girls at the table that Jean was serving all spoke in hushed voices, no doubt about him. One girl spoke in a quiet voice and said he looked very sexy in that short skirt and garters. Marco, upon hearing the girl walked up behind jean, as if on cue and purposely dropped a spoon on the ground.

“Go pick that up, honey” He said in a teasing voice. Jean groaned and picked up, wincing when Marco smacked his ass through those very tiny lacy panties that started feeling tighter instantly. He reddened and turned to the girls, smiling. 

“Hello, I’m Jean and I will be your waiter today.” He spoke with a quiet and weak voice as his no doubt reddened ass stinged a little, and his half hard cock twitched at Marco’s smirking face out of the corner of his vision. He blushed and shuffled on his feet, holding on to the table to make balance. “Can I start you out with a drink today?” He asked very curtly. The girls each ordered drinks. water, water, lemonade, and coke. He repeated in his mind, writing them down so that he could bring them to the kitchen. Half way back he felt Marco’s adventuring fingers travel to his panties and pull them aside to tease with his swollen hard cock. He knotted the panties so that they stuck in his ass and were a bother to him all day. 

“No fixing those panties” He warned sternly as he breathed on his neck. Jean shivered and silently cursed his kinky boyfriend. He walked normally (as normal as he could muster) back to the table with the drinks and smiles politely at the girls even though the panties were beginning to get tighter. He mentally thanked the petticoats and ruffles for hiding his hard on.

Marco felt his own panties begin to get tighter as the time wore on knowing that he was the reason for the weird looks Jean kept getting from both coworkers and customers. After watching him return with food and being unable to walk properly, he grinned. It was time.

“Jeeeaaannn!” He called out in a teasing voice to the suffering man who was sitting and almost in tears because of how much his now rock hard cock hurt from being hard. He walked over and held up Jean’s head. He watched the concentration in his eyes as he seemingly was counting his freckles. Every last one to take his mind off the pain and pleasure pulsating in his pants. Marco turned his head slightly and a strategically placed kiss was suddenly upon his weak spot- the nape of his neck. It was the same for him as it was titans except this spot didn’t kill him. It just made him irresistible to Marco’s urges. Slamming the other boy against the wall in a wooosh of fabric, lace, and frills Jean was standing pressed up against the wall, with a dangerous look on his face that said Challenge me. I dare you. Marco read his face like a book. He slammed his lips down on the other boy, having a shit-eating grin as he came up for air, breathing it in as he sighed at the quickly weakening boy in his control. He bit down on his neck awarding him a yelp from Jean as he succomed to his pleasureful bites and nips. He left quite a few bruises as well as bite marks as he lifted his skirt up, and slipped his hand under all those petticoats and ruffles to grab at his ass. “You know how sexy you look when you’re under my control?” He mused at the suffering boy. He had a maid kink more or less.

Looking above him, he shrieked at the sight before him because it was honestly the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Marco wearing this ridiculous uniform and himself shoved against the wall with the hottest guy in this establishment nipping at his neck. His cock couldn’t take it anymore, same went for Marco as well as he shoved Jean over his shoulder and carried him into the storage room before locking the door.

Looking around, Marco made an “ah ha!” noise and pulled out a hand broom and put it at his side as he yanked up Jean’s skirt. Much to his pleasure, the blushing boy was turned on beyond belief. His fingers traveled up his leg and stopped at the bottom of his ass where he had yanked up the frilly petticoats and skirt. He gave one smack with the hand broom to his ass. swoosh CLAP! Jean moaned in pain and pleasure and damn that moan was the hottest thing Marco had ever heard or he didn’t have freckles. He smiles at the bright red mark and let the skirt go so that he could reach his neck where he left a few bite marks and bruises and he could feel Jean flinch under him as the taller freckled boy began biting and sucking relentlessly on his neck until he could taste that metallic tangy taste of fresh blood in his mouth.

Jean moaned incoherently in french. Marco certainly thought that was hot as he bit down harder, licking out the blood from the bite. He licked his lips and grunted. “Jean you are exquisitely hot today. Maybe we’ll take it a bit farther.” He smirked as he opened a card table and pushed Jean on to it, the normally shy and quiet boy jacking himself off to the scene of his boyfriend in a frilly lacy maid’s outfit spread out on a table. With everything in view he smiled at the marks from love he knew he had made himself and would no doubt be there for a few days at least. He licked over the marks, tasting him, tasting his skin, and the distant taste of leather from his uniform. This turned him on much too much to handle. He stuck his fingers in Jean’s mouth. “Suck and get ‘em wet or this’ll really hurt.” He commanded. The boy looked confused before doing so, wrapping his tongue around the fingers, and sticking it between them and overall slobbering all over the freckled boy’s fingers. He pulled them out earning him an evil deadpan stare from Jean who was gritting his teeth and beginning to touch himself. Marco simply shook his head and picked up the 3D maneuvering straps off of the floor, probably discarded by the other soldiers and used the belts to tie Jean’s hands to the wall, imbedding the anchor into the wall, and tying a double strap to it before knotting Jean’s hands in place. “I really wish I had some chains, but this’ll work.” He took a swig from his drink and kissed Jean on the lips. Jean slipped his tongue into Marco’s mouth and enjoyed the aftertaste of the alcohol. Licking his lips, he looked up at Marco who had a sparkle in his eyes. That scared Jean into staying put and not struggling.

Marco stared down at his work. Jean had bruise upon bruise on his neck and shoulders and bites around his nipples that were quickly turning from red to purple. His lips were purple and red patched, swollen, and his neck had several parts where Marco’s sharp teeth had broken skin, and there was the shark-like bite on his shoulder. He’d held the skirt up, and made Jean hold it in his mouth for better access to his necessities. Jean had been deadpanning him with his laser-eyed death glare for the last about ten minutes of torturing. His face contorted into a smirk as he reached for Jean’s ass and held it up on a pillow. “I’m going in” He said as he probed his fingers around the rim of his long-time boyfriend. Jean’s face immediately turned from immense bitch to confusion and pleasure. He bit down on his lip hard enough for blood to gush and leak down his face. “If you’re good and quiet maybe the next part won’t be so bad for you!” 

The sadistic fuck! He kept biting his lip until it was bordering on excruciating pain. He let go of his lip and bit his top one instead but failing to as the pain was too great from the swelling. The next thing he did felt weird but also good. He slipped in another finger and was searching for his prostate. He got his answer when he heard a high pitched squeak, and felt the walls of his rectum tighten immensely around his finger. Jean had never bottomed, never been the submissive one, so he was a virgin, tighter than most virgins Marco had met, and done his duties with in one too many gay bars’ restrooms. He noted Jean’s ragged breathing, almost panting with dismay. He was already rock hard, but he wanted to experiment with Jean more, and feel him, and taste him and tease him until he was writhing around squirming, screaming, begging for release. He picked up one of the straps and slammed it on Jean’s stomach. The normally anger filled boy screeched and dropped the dress. Marco got angry and peeled the dress up enough so that he could easily reach his nipples and smacked his nipples hard enough that he got another squeak from the boy as a reminder of what he was doing. This excited him enough to lean down to sink his teeth into the boy’s neck which all he got was a hiss from that. The hiss went straight to his cock. Marco’s cock at this point was dripping with precum and was rather uncomfortable.

He knelt down and slipped the tip of Jean’s cock into his mouth, and licked off the precum. He hummed a bit as to send a sensation directly to Jean’s cock. The teen reacted as planned; He shivered and moaned Marco’s name and tried talking but it all just came out in a blubber of incoherent words that Marco wasn’t even sure were the same language. Jean was multilangual so during their normal sex sessions Jean would often moan in different languages. That always got Marco and Jean knew that. Now though, it was different. Jean wasn’t sure what his emotions were since Marco had just left three very different sensations on him: pain, pleasure, and uncomfort. Pain from the slashes with the belt that he definitely was not done using for sure, discomfort from being tied up, and forced to stay in tight panties that constricted his dick, pleasure from the bites and bruises that he’d left and of course he wasn’t going to stop there. Muttering to himself, he ran a hand through his hair, mussing up the center parted hair he’d had most of his life. He could see the beads of sweat beginning to form on Jean’s chest. He sighed and picked up the bottle of lube that was now almost empty- he made himself a mental note to buy more- He squeezed the last bit of the bottle out and threw it vaguely in the central direction of the garbage. He highly doubted it made it in, and made another mental reminder to pick it up after he finished with Jean. 

He slipped one finger inside to get the feel, and damn Jean was tight, even after the first finger. He watched Jean’s face for pain, and saw a little to which he stopped moving his finger until the pleasureful face he knew so well returned. He complied to this face by adding another finger. He picked up one of Levi’s feather dusters and as he added the other finger, he smacked Jean’s chest with it, leaving a red mark that would surely bruise in the morning. Jean hissed and cussed a rainbow of curses at Marco to which he placed a finger to his lips. “Shh… Shh it won’t hurt a bit” He lied. The next thing he did was place a pair of what Jean guessed were clothespins on his nipples.

“Fuck you!” He cussed out. The person whom that was towards looked up, his freckles standing out suddenly on his pale face. He flicked the clothespins, and was suddenly aware of the whimpering and the moaning. Jean /liked/ it. His thought was only confirmed by muffled moaning of “m-more!” coming from Jean. Marco got up and took off the clothespins. The sudden rush of blood back into his already swollen nubs was enough to out a strangled moan from the blond. 

Marco had had enough. He was close to cumming at the site of his bruised and reddened and swollen boyfriend who looked like he’d either had too much to drink and gotten in a scuffle, or-what it really was- some seriously rough sex. He knew they’d both feel it in the morning. He gently removed the dress from Jean’s mouth and pulled it off, leaving on the lingerie. He freed His swollen, rock hard, heavy cock from it’s imprisoning cloth, earning him a sigh of relief from the other boy. He stretched the opening a bit wider getting a hiss in pain from him. He ripped open the condom with his teeth looking directly into Jean’s steel eyes clouded over with lust and sparkling. 

He slid the condom over his girth with a smirk, still remaining eye contact with Jean. Whatever it was that made Jean make the mistake of buying extra large condoms could be said as fate but it was a mistake as they didn’t fit Jean. Marco however, they were a perfect fit. He leaned close to Jean’s ear and as he nibbled he whispered in a husky voice. “Say you want me.” 

Jean was mortified but he needed release. Sighing he grumbled incoherent words in another language, probably curse words under his breath before speaking with a hesitant but confident tone. “I want you to fuck me, use me, tear me up, make me need to take a day off training tomorrow, let there be sweat and blood.” Marco simply nodded.

“Are you sure you can take me?” His tone was electrified by something. Lust? Anger? Jean did know or care about what it was. He just wanted Marco inside of him, and now. He was afraid he’d cum if Marco wasn’t inside of him quickly. But he nodded and gritted his teeth. “Yes. I can take you, now get the fuck in me!”

Marco complied and slipped off his maid’s dress, and silk panties. He folded them neatly in a corner, and with his condom and lube filled dick, he pushed against Jean’s pulsating ass. As he began to slip in through the first ring of muscles he heard a strangled yelp, coming from his boyfriend. It meant one thing. Jean was in pain because Marco was stretching him too much. He gritted his teeth as Marco slid in, and finally once he was mostly in, having to stop as Jean’s ass couldn’t take it, he rested, letting Jean get used to the sensation of being filled that he loved so much.

When Jean was relaxed, and ready, Marco slipped out and pushed back in slowly. Jean started looking annoyed and that egged on Marco’s erection enough to the point that he wanted to buck his hips like a pole dancer but he couldn’t. He did not want to hurt his boyfriend, so he held back, and groaned as Jean’s tight ass squeezed and squelched around him. He decided to lean over and began taking Jean into his mouth. His gag reflex wasn’t good and he silently cursed whoever decided this of him for giving him the worlds most sensitive gag reflex. 

Jean felt discomfort and his erection was beginning to go down, but a spark rejuvenated his erection as he felt a tongue on him. He held down his hips as best he could with sheer willpower as he knew Marco had the worst gag reflex and would probably vomit on his dick if he held any more than an inch above the tip in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled, running his teeth over it and placing his tongue flat against the slit. He felt Jean wriggle around and finally he heard some moans both in other languages and of Marco’s name. That set Marco off and figuring that Jean was used to it by now he thrusted a few times with nothing but pleasure and moans coming from Jean. Marco tested out a few more thrusts before really going at it.

He felt the pleasure building up in his spine and mainly, up his twitching cock. He began to thrust a little faster and jerk Jean off to his thrusts. He felt his stomach tighten and knew he was close. Outside the door he heard a little shuffling and clamped his hand over Jean’s mouth and his own as Jean was started to pulsate around his already in peril hardness.. 

\--Meanwhile--  
Eren had his face against the door. Levi walked up behind him and swatted his face with his feather duster. “Oi! Get back to work!” Eren shook his head at the sharp command and stayed put, knowing what the shorter man had asked of him. “Did I not just tell you to go get me my feather dusters from there?! Go!” After the words tumbled out of his mouth he heard a low groan and a shout in another language. Damn Jean to hell if he ever told him that he was a sex creep. These two brats won’t even wait until they get home.

Levi got tired of waiting and pushed open the door.  
\--------  
Jean heard the stocky corporal, and felt Marco pull out of him really quickly just to give him a slight idea of what was happening. They’d been caught. The shorter man walked over to Marco and pushed him against the wall. 

“We are here for working, not your kinky sex plays!” He shooed the two teens out of the room but not before ordering them dressed. “I don’t /ever/ want to see your dicks again!” He snapped at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys so this was loosely inspired off of an Eren Account on twitter. Just thought I'd let you know


End file.
